Ehagaki no Haru
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Songfic on Yuri and Kanade, song used is Ehagaki no Haru by Aqua timez.


**There was this girl who I had noticed for a very long time, she had this really beautiful white hair and fair skin that completely brings out the beauty in her topaz iris.**

**The infamous student council president who is always known for being a loner and an antisocial ever since her friends of the same age all graduated, she was retained because of a traffic accident that made her absent from her graduation exams you see. **

**I always saw her at the Chinese restruant in town, eating the notoriously spicy Mapo Tofu all by herself. I never fail to spot her by the window every time I walk back home from school after my club practice.**

From behind the glass door fogged up from your sigh, I can see your radiance  
As you tried to embrace the multicolored universe that covered the desk.

**One morning, I never really knew why, but I felt a sudden urge to say "good Morning" to her.**

**She just took a single glance at me before moving on as a response.**

**By the way, I just noticed that we are on the same class, it makes me to feel that She is only letting your presence out slightly. I was like "are you really a invisible person?" since I was the only one who had even interacted with her through the entire year.**

To be able to say "good morning" to the girl you love, that morning will never be forgotten  
We are animals simply thinking that people are lovely but at the same time wishing to be loved

**She being invisible to others sort of gave me a huge advantage**** – that I can have her all to myself.**

**Maybe I am starting to be a lesbian or something, but I felt my irregular heartbeat as I grasped her hand all of a sudden.**

**I tried to look away, but when I rolled my eyes to look at her, I noticed that she rolled her eyes away at that instant I look over, how cute.**

I tightly grasped your hand and I know it was me who froze up  
Even though your hands were getting cold, you tightly grasped my hand back  
So this is what's called "sharing"  
I feel like I understand it just a little bit, God

**Our relationship became that close, that we eventually started to have dinner together.**

**Every time she ordered Mapo Tofu, you would spoon feed me with that notoriously spicy meat and Tofu mixture, I always would have a bottle of icy cold water on standby for this.**

**And then one night, I took the initiative again – I kissed her under the street light near her house.**

Jumping a step, every time you go up, your backpack bounces on your back  
On Monday morning, your unruly hair frolics and you think the day is young  
I wonder if you're thinking about how you are going to pass the day too,  
Your breath is routinely repeated as I listened while the morning envelops us

**I remember that summer break, where she asked me to go to the mountains with her for a summer camp.**

**The both of us, or rather, with her leading me, made it to our summer house where we stayed for the entire break, it was a small little cottage with a wide field of flowers in full bloom under the wider blue sky.**

**I engraved the image of her dragging me by our tightly knit hands, while running through the flower field. She was smiling like the blossoming flowers.**

The soft sunlight is on your side, let's search for a peaceful spring  
Get on a train, don't look at a map, follow your heart, from the inside the forest,

the wind is freely blowing as if it's swimming

**That night, after we had sex for the first time at her cottage, she was shivering. Not because she felt cold because of being naked, it was because of her nightmares.**

**That's right, her parents were killed in that accident. And hence I found another thing we had in common – we were orphans.**

**I did not even know what my parents looked like because I was a baby, the patron of the orphanage told me that I was found at the doorstep with my dead mother carrying me in her arms. When I thought of that, my face shrivels, but she was there for me, like how I was for her.**

**We slept peacefully for the first time in our lives.**

No matter how far away, We saw the same moon, no matter how far away we saw the same light  
No matter how far away there's only one, even if I'm unsure, I'll believe  
I'll hold your hand, look up, and see the moon in broad daylight

**We graduated together and I proposed to her later that night.**

**And under the witness of our friends, we got married. Simple as that.**

**My wife, now a famed artist for children books, drew her first portrait about us. About the both of us walking freely in a forest, hand in hand.**

A person's hand is this warm, Life's still this awesome  
When you smile, I'm happy, I finally able to find myself thinking that  
So that the day when we thought of the same thing finally came  
On the back of this picture postcard, that scenery of that spring, I'll depend on you to find it


End file.
